1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a dynamic pressure bearing.
2. Prior Art
A bearing such as a ball bearing or the like operating on a greased lubrication base has been used prevalently hitherto as a bearing for rotary equipment. However, it is considered preferably that a dynamic pressure pneumatic bearing be used instead of the ball bearing to improve rotation precision and lifetime in such rotary equipment which operate at high speeds and with high precision. However, in a conventional dynamic pneumatic bearing, or thrust bearing, since a frictional resistance between bearing members is so great at the time of start-up, it requires a large starting torque, thus entailing the problem that an excessive motor performance is required, a lifetime of the bearing is limited due to the wear at the time of start-up and so forth.